User blog:CuboonoP/My 30 Favorite Cytus Songs
Since blog posts seem to be what's "hip" right now, I thought, "Why not do that for Cytus too?" So, whoop-de-doo, here it is. Cytus was my second music-rhythm game, behind Deemo. Although I've only been playing Cytus for barely a year, I think I've had enough time to think about this. (Also, I don't think I've made a huge presence here as I have on the Deemo & Lanota Wikis... So, this is, basically, supposed to be an insight into some of my music tastes. Ya know, an icebreaker, learn a bit about me, etc.) If you really want to know a little more about me, rather than striving to be the best rhythm game player, I dream of getting one of my own songs into one of these games instead. So, watch as I shamelessly promote this song as much as possible (but, c'mon, just give it a listen). I mean... it's your choice, but you know which one I'd prefer you do... Anyway... I feel like I'm the only person here that really likes the Night Keepers Collection... This is part of a set of 3 blog posts on my favorite Deemo, Cytus, & Lanota songs. So, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, this is my: 30 Favorite Cytus Songs (Plus 3 Honorable Mentions) 30= 30. Realize - Persona I'm a big fan of Persona/Tatsh because of Daylight, Need Your Luv, & Rebellion in Deemo... so I'm probably a bit biased about this one... Still like it though...I think. |-| 29= 29. Recollections - Yamajet I don't usually like accordion, but dang it Yamajet, making a believer out of me. It gives me a serious French vibe, but that's a good thing. |-| 28= 28. Phubbing - Video Game Orchestra I used to play this game, Finger Physics, on my phone in elementary school. This song reminds me of it, so it's just Nostalgia Avenue over here. |-| 27= 27. GENESYS - KIVΛ Usually, dubstep makes me want to vomit, but only this song, Vortex, & Anesthesia just hit that spot for me. There are no others... I swear. |-| 26= 26. Devil in Wonderland - VILA Ever since the release of the Cranky Collection in Deemo, this song & I just started to click. I do really like chip tune though. |-| 25= 25. Q - Kiryu This is one of those songs that, when it strikes that chord in the chorus, I get that feeling of, "Just... YES!" |-| 24= 24. Predawn - NICODE & M2U I used to like this song a lot more, since I discovered it in Deemo first, but after a year of "lovin' it," it has lost most of its effect. |-| 23= 23. Masquerade - M2U To me, this song sounds pretty... generic, but I like how simple it is. It's... calming. |-| 22= 22. Selfish Gene - ani vocal by Rin The vocals were done so well in this song, especially right at the end. I would expect no less of the voice from Fluquor. |-| 21= 21. The Spy's Name - Night Keepers This song sounds so familiar to me, I just can't put my finger on it. How long has this song been out? Dang it, this is going to bother me until I find out what's so familiar about it... |-| 20= 20. Night Festival - Night Keepers Celebrate our sadness. Celebrate our hatred. Just don't let it fly away. Just don't let it fly away... This is so catchy to me. |-| 19= 19. Finite Circuit - Kiryu I just can't get over those computer noises, they're... mesmerizing. |-| 18= 18. Les Parfums de L'Amour - naotyu- I... have no idea what she's saying. I just love the tune. |-| 17= 17. Times Difference War - Yuk-Cheung Chun, Marc Lin feat. Misi Ke Believe it or not, I used to really hate this song, but I quickly grew attached to it after I bought Chapter N. |-| 16= 16. Megaera - switchworks That brass section paired with those modern day electric instruments makes for an amazing symphony. Now, if only it was a level 9... |-| 15= 15. Rebirth - Video Game Orchestra I actually put this song into the background of a video project for a class. It really complemented the medical safety procedures that were depicted. |-| 14= 14. The Long Years - Sta The main reason I love this song so much is because of the string instruments at the very end. Just... Yes... It's kind of a pain that's it's so long though. By the time I finally get to the end, that good feeling's almost completely gone... |-| 13= 13. VitMaster - Sakuzyo This song's melody is enough to carry it all the way here, but aside from that, it's pretty average. |-| 12= 12. Knight of Firmament - Eye XY feat. Yoneko It's weird, I love this song, yet I don't like Holy Knight very much. It's like how I love ketchup, but not tomatoes... |-| 11= 11. Steven Bites Time - Night Keepers Everyone is asking for your time. It's ticking, ticking, ticking, ticking, heaven can't control my time MM. Right at the end, when the song finishes & the MM noise plays... It's like it should have been an actual part of the song. The same goes for Selfish Gene too. |-| 10= 10. L10: In Memory of Maneo. (Largo)- ICE It sounds so celebratory, like the end of a protagonist's long journey, but its old chart is just, punishing. |-| 9= 9. Dutch Formosa - Video Game Orchestra I used to love this song a lot more too, but I've, slightly, grown out of those still-pleasing harpsichord sounds. I still love it a lot though, & that's what matters. |-| 8= 8. Protest - Video Game Orchestra Like dubstep, I usually don't have a thing for symphonic metal, but the choice of sounds that goes on throughout the entire song just fits so well, & I, sometimes, find myself getting complaints for playing the song too loudly. This is when I have headphones on too... |-| 7= 7. Money & Money - Video Game Orchestra I like the background coffee shop vibe this song gives me. I could listen to it for hours as I do other work. It's just so relaxing... |-| 6= 6. Reverence - Vospi Like Times Difference War, I used to not like this song at all, probably because I only listened to it once & judged it on the fly... Now that it's in Deemo, I've gotten to hear it again, & I find myself playing it multiple times in a row. Thanks Vospi. |-| 5= 5. Musik - KillerBlood That chorus... I always play it on max volume because I shiver when I hear it. The same feeling you get from a Runner's High, just, without the running... |-| 4= 4. The Last Illusion - Kiryu Right at the end, when it's just an overload of piano, I love Kiryu's craft. |-| 3= 3. The World of Tune: Tones and Souls - Onoken (ani) A bit after 1:10, it starts getting really good. Like Rin in Selfish Gene, I'd expect no less from the creator of Fluquor. Also, if you've ever heard Harmonics, you'd understand why this song is so high on my list. This is more of a promotional song, but I like it a lot so, I'll just put the Chapter Symphony picture: & a video for those who haven't heard of it until now... You know who you are: |-| 2= 2. The Cure of Sleep - Night Keepers Also, like The Spy's Name, this song sounds eerily familiar to a song from my childhood. This song's chorus though, it's just sooo gooood. |-| 33-31= 33. Zauberkugel - xi It's quick, it's snappy, it's got trumpets. What more could you want? 32. Niflheimr - xi It's got this heavy background effect for me. I can't stop loving it for that. 31. Parousia - xi The piano chords right at the beginning, that's all I could ever ask for. |-| 1= 1. Fantasy Hotel - Night Keepers This is the different... place to go... in the winding temple... we will know... This is the center... lives will tell... I'll share you my soul... in my voice... This is the different... place to go.. You can safely soak it... every fall... This is the present... you should know. Can you feel the apostle... change to hope? Some of that's wrong, probably. It's just my interpretation, but I just love this song... so much. I bought it on iTunes too... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts